Endogenous atrial natriuretic peptides (ANP), also called atrial natriuretic factors (ANF) have diuretic, natriuretic and vasorelaxant functions in mammals. The natural ANF peptides is metabolically inactivated, in particular by a degrading enzyme which has been recognized to correspond to the enzyme neutral endopeptidase (NEP) EC 3.4.24.11, also responsible for e.g. the metabolic inactivation of enkephalins.
Neutral endopeptidase (EC 3.4.24.11; enkephalinase; atriopeptidase; NEP) is a zinc-containing metalloprotease that cleaves a variety of peptide substrates on the amino side of hydrophobic residues [see Pharmacol Rev, Vol. 45, p. 87 (1993)]. Substrates for this enzyme include, but are not limited to, atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP, also known as ANF), brain natriuretic peptide (BNP), met- and leu-enkephalin, bradykinin, neurokinin A, endothelin-1 and substance P. ANP is a potent vasorelaxant and natriuretic agent [see J Hypertens, Vol. 19, p. 1923 (2001)]. Infusion of ANP in normal subjects resulted in a reproducible, marked enhancement of natriuresis and diuresis, including increases in fractional excretion of sodium, urinary flow rate and glomerular filtration rate [see J Clin Pharmacol, Vol. 27, p. 927 (1987)]. However, ANP has a short half-life in circulation, and NEP in kidney cortex membranes has been shown to be the major enzyme responsible for degrading this peptide [see Peptides, Vol. 9, p. 173 (1988)]. Thus, inhibitors of NEP (neutral endopeptidase inhibitors, NEPi) should increase plasma levels of ANP and, hence, are expected to induce natriuretic and diuretic effects.
This enzyme is involved in the breakdown of several bioactive oligopeptides, cleaving peptide bonds on the amino side of hydrophobic amino acid residues. The peptides metabolised include atrial natriuretic peptides (ANP), bombesin, bradykinin, calcitonin gene-related peptide, endothelins, enkephalins, neurotensin, substance P and vasoactive intestinal peptide. Some of these peptides have potent vasodilatory and neurohormone functions, diuretic and natriuretic activity or mediate behaviour effects.